chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CHDK
CHDK for Powershot A1100 IS I am unable to locate CHDK for Powershot A1100 IS. Please advise, if CHDK is available for this model. Regards. DP Chaudhuri, India * Porting the A1100 is in progress, beta versions are available from the CHDK forum: ** --> The A1100 porting thread ** --> beta version 23.Jun-2010 :Fe50 13:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Forum Down? Hi CHDK members, I just noticed something: When i try to enter the Forum, it tells me that "this account has been suspended" I just wanted to point it out to be sure something is done. Regards, Vedel --> See the note on the main page... Fe50 12:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) --> The word "Forum" appears 25 times on the main page - all references/links to the Forum....I don't see any notes regarding ability to access. Anyone care to share. Thanks Modifying exposure parameters during video recording Hi, In the manual it's not mentioned if it would be possible to modify the exposure parameters during video recording (increasing/decreasing automatic exposure value e.g. in case of high contrast scenes) Thanks for any hint! C. ---- cesare.borgia.1975@gmail.com Unable to Load CHDK on Canon PowerShot A470 I can't seem to access CHDK on my camera. I think I'm doing everything right. Please Advise! * Follow the instructions on the CHDK User Manual page, read also the CHDK FAQ. Fe50 05:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) When do you thinnk that CHDK version for the SX20 will be removed from Beta? CHDK port for Canon SX30 IS I understand that currently there is no support for the SX30 IS, however there is support for the SX20 IS. I own an SX30 IS and was wondering what I could do to help expedite the port to this camera? I was also wondering if the current firmware hack for the SX20 IS could be easily modified to work with the SX30 IS? If there is a developer I could talk with about this particular model please reply. Thanks! Keith Andrews - Maine Full Resolution Stills while recording video Does anyone know if CHDK will enable any of the cameras with the dedicated video record button on them to capture a Full Resolution Still while recording video? This feature is on the Canon TX-1 natively and is VERY useful. I really like the features of both the SD4500 and the SX210IS, but when you press the shutter release during video record it stops the recording completely and takes a picture, you then have to press the record button once again to continue recording. Any help would be appreciated, including, but not limited to, possible alternative cameras that are 10X plus zoom, record HD video, and can take full resolution stills during video record. Thanks, 09:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) SX1 IS -> RAW photographs don't work Hi! With the newest (2010-12-19) CHDK version the RAW photo function doesn't work on the SX1 IS. In fact a 16.4 MB CRW_xyz.CRW file is created, but it's not filled with readable data. All Picviewers reading CRW/CR2 codec normally show a picturesize of 0x0 pixels and quit with an errormessage by opening such a file. Any ideas? Hallo! Mit der neuesten Verison von CHDK (19.12.2010) bekomme ich mit der SX1 IS kein lesbares RAW Format auf die Karte. Es wird lediglich eine 16,4 MB große Datei auf die Karte geschrieben die aber nicht lesbar ist. Alle getesteten Fotoviewer melden eine Fotogröße von 0 mal 0 Pixel und bringen eine Fehlermeldung beim Versuch eine solche CRW/CR2-Datei zu öffnen. Irgendwelche Ideen? Ansonsten: Gute Arbeit Jungs! Gruß, Matthias you guys are soo coolll so cool working like charm on my canon a540 i just love you guys :p 17:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Microphone Disable on SD700 IS I need to disable the microphone on a Canon Powershot SD700 IS. I use the video mode to record images of land that I have for sale from time to time. The wind noise from outside makes it difficult to post a decent video on YouTube without sounding like you are in a storm. Is there any way to disable the microphone using CHDK 14:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Which camera? Hello, I'm new here and want to ask which compact camera (older or newer) would be the best choice to profit from all the functions CHDK? (RAW, Bracketing, Motion Detection) Wfg from Luxembourg CHDK for Sony a33/a55 for all documentary filmmakers? Hi there, I know the Canons have their advantages, but for documentary filmmakers which run on the field, the option to use a DLSR with follow focus, which records long time video sounds just too good. The biggest and only real crucial drawback is that it records at only 16Mbit, so the picture is only usable if the sun is shining and no fast movements and light changes happen. Naturally this is the case in documentary field work. Magic Lantern made it possible to change the Bitrate for the Canon cameras quite easily it seemed to me from the instructions. Is there any chance to make that possible for the Sony a33/a55 as well? Is anybody working on it already or interested or looking for someone with special programming skills to start working on it? Please answer on this post then. Any help would be highly appreciated by the documentary filmmaker world. Thanks a lot. Sincerely, Michael HI, I have Canon PS 3200IS for which i want CHDK, Firmware ver GM1.00D , i have xtracted Firmware dump using udumper, and now i have primary.bin i disassembled it using IDApro, after this what to do???? if someone can port , i can provide firmware dump thank u.... 09:10, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if there is a port to the Elph 310 HS that is in the works. I couldn't see one. Elph 310HS Port? I was wondering if there was a port to the new Elph 310HS in progress? I couldn't find it. ---- Answer: Porting has just started, look at ELPH310, there you'll find a link to the porting thread: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=7149.0 Please participate in the porting process. If you have no software/programming skills please support the porting process at least by testing as much as possible and give as much feedback as possible to the developers in the porting thread. Tommi2water 18:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) hello.it's the creator of the LEGO alien wiki.just to tell you my mom has this camera.~dweickum SX 130 IS ver 1.00b required I have sx130is ver1.00b. I wish any body can develop the chdk for this version. I am very crazy finding FW of this version but yet to wait to publish. Any one plzzzzzzzzz 14:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Access SD card in picture taking mode I am planning the following application: - a camera should continously take a picture every few seconds - while in picture taking mode I would like to access the SD card over USB from a computer to download and delete the latest file Is there a way to do that with CHDK? I have a PowerShot A540 with CHDK and I could not figure out if this is possible or not. ' 19:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC)' Ixus 220hs ver. 1.01G I own a Canon' IXUS 220 HS'but the hack does not work on this. My version is 1.01G... when it comes out a hack also works for this version? Thank you. primary.bin file ??? Hello, I want to make my SD card bootable with the "SDMINSTE" program. But how does the step work? I "Unzip the primary.bin file from the CHDK distribution file to the root of the FAT16 partition on your SD card" I hope to hear from you. Greetings, Henk * typo, fixed now; the file is named diskboot.bin, not primary.bin... :Fe50 12:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have a CANON PSA3100is. but i can't find CHDK firmware for thisin your list. can I have one? or does CHDK firmware for PSA3000 is also work for PSA 3100is? regards wann Indonesia Hi, Thank you for the wonderful software! I just purchased a Canon Powershot A3400 IS and I was wondering if there were any plans to create a CHDK firmware for this camera (or if any of the current firmwares work with it)? Thanks again! Eric 20:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Eric @Eric : did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? Waterwingz (talk) 01:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) CHDK for Canon Powershot SX50 HS?? Hi there, Its been quiet a time since Canon Powershot SX50 HS'''has arrived. I am just waiting for its CHDK release. When is it coming.....!!!!! Thanks Manoj link> My_camera_isn't_ported_yet Waterwingz (talk) 23:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you know your firmware? I have 100c and was able to successfully install CHDK today. If yours is 100c, give it a try. I also used the "Stick" program to intall the CHDK. Stick looks at a picture taken with your camera, determines its firmware and then downloads the appropriate CHDK into the memory card. Feel free to contact me with any questions. 17:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Does anyone know, if it would be possible to hack a camera to record video in a resolution of 1 pixel wide x max width (a 1px line of horisontal pixels)??? Thanks! 18:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? Waterwingz (talk) 02:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Nope! Thanks for the pointer ;) 16:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) flare? I am getting alot of flair in the upper left corner when I increase iso, it is only happening with sd override. If I take chdk card out problem is gone. I am using a powershot a1200 and trying to shoot some stars. The rest of the frame looks good in comparison to no chdk, but that flair really starts getting bigger as I step up. I am keeping exposure at fifteen seconds or less, but as I approach 15 seconds it gets bad. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. 09:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? Waterwingz (talk) 18:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) SX200 IS Firmware Confusion? Dear All, I've been discovering the CHDK's blessings for a while. I own a Canon Powershot SX200 IS camera and its firmware is 1.00D . I downloaded the version "sx200is-100d-1.2.0-3327-full" and using that but something confuses my mind: I recently noticed that title of the CHDK related to SX200 IS model doesn't match the real version. I confirmed them by checking my camera's CHDK welcome message as well as the info in winrar description pane. I mean, even if it's "100d" on title, when you open rar, it says it's "fw=100c" in the right pane (description panel) of winrar. In my camera, it also says it's "100c". I upload both images. I worry about that because i can't be sure if it's just a writing error or a problem.. I hope, the developer(s) deal with that and inform me about. Thanks in advance, Floodout. '''Did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? The CHDK forum at the link posted is a much better place to ask questions. However, the answer to your question is that some cameras have different firmware versions that can use the same build of CHDK. Rather than create seperate download files for each version, a common download file is used with only the title changed. This causes the different version you see. It is perfectly normal - nothing for you to be worried about. Waterwingz (talk) 19:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) A4000 & A3000 Question Hi I have a questions about CHDK :) I'm using camera A4000IS and A3000IS, the problem is CHDK doesn't work when I use 4GB SD Card I went to the step card bootable and then I locked the SD Card. But when I turn on the camera with the power botton it showed memory card is locked NOT CHDK mode. What should I do? 05:49, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? 'The CHDK forum at the link posted is a much better place to ask questions. If you have followed all the instructions here : Prepare Your SD Card - especially the part about using the STICK utility and still can't get things to work, please ask questions here : CHDK Forum Thread : Help me, I'm a newbie Waterwingz (talk) 23:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- SX280HS Question Is there a script for the powershot SX280HS dont want to bugger the camera trying one of the others Eddie 13:46, June 9, 2014 (UTC) '''Did you read the highlighted information box at the top of this page before you posted your question ? '''The CHDK forum at the link posted is a much better place to ask questions. So you probably want to go there, read this sx280hs chdk? and post any further questions that you might have there. Waterwingz (talk) 23:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) CHDK for Powershot SX520HS A request to developers out there to port CHDK to SX520 Firmware dump can be obtained here I was wondering since there is a hack for sx510 could it be easier to modify that for sx520? Thanks. Itz theo (talk) 18:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Forum inaccessible (2018/10/09 fixed) Can't log in to the forum since Sunday (Oct. 7) evening. All login pages return with zero content, the headers show HTTP/500 internal server error. According to forum stats, other users log in and out successfully. Tried multiple PCs, internet providers and proxies, without success. I hope that someone will read this... 'Srsa 4c (talk) 20:51, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Me too. Things were okay until I logged out (stay connected was working). Can't get back in. I'll see if I can email acseven. waterwingz (talk) 21:46, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Server problem now fixed waterwingz (talk) 02:46, October 09, 2018 (UTC)